Positively Machiavellian
by DaronwyK
Summary: AU: What if the Malfoy's were tired of a madman directing the course of their lives and decided to play their own game? Set at the beginning of PoA.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly Harry Potter and his universe are not mine. I just borrow them from time to time.

AU: Takes place at the beginning of PoA, and I've changed the timeline a little in regards to how long Harry stays in Diagon Alley. One other change, Malfoy was not in the Headmaster's office at the end of CoS, so Dobby is not free...and Harry never had a final confrontation with him.

_Whoeverso desires constant success must change his conduct with the times. ~Machiavelli _

~~~~LHLHLHLHLHLH~~~~

Harry had been enjoying his freedom this summer. Living above the Leaky Cauldron had definite perks. He got to sleep in a comfortable bed, and didn't have to get up to his aunt's shrill screeches to get up and fix breakfast. At least here he *got* breakfast. House elves cleaned his room and dirty laundry everyday, and he'd noticed they'd even done what they could to mend his tatty clothes. He'd taken to wearing his school robes over them to hide just how bad they were.

His first few days had been a rush, wanting to see everything in the Alley all in a day and now, a week in, he'd found his favorite spots. Currently, he was sitting in a window seat on the upper floor of Flourish and Blott's. The owner had smiled and told Harry to feel free to read anything he liked. The older man had been pleased to see a young wizard eager to expand his literary horizons, so to speak, and even invited the boy for tea a few times.

As he realized that no one was watching exactly what he was reading, he'd started pulling riskier tomes from the back shelves. He was reading about the history of the dark arts in magical Britain. It was fascinating really, learning that it was just legislation that deemed certain spells dark and others light.

"You really should be more careful about what you read in public, Mr. Potter." A smooth voice interrupted his concentration.

Harry's head snapped up and he hid the cover of the book. "Mr. Malfoy." He said.

Lucius smiled charmingly. "I believe I owe you an apology after our last encounter." He walked over and offered the younger man his hand. "My behavior was inexcusable, regardless of the provocation." He said.

Harry swallowed and stood, accepting his hand. "Apology accepted, Sir." He said carefully, feeling the man's powerful grip on his hand.

"Excellent. Now…if you are truly interested in the history of wizarding Britain, there are far better volumes for you to peruse." Lucius said. "However, buying them yourself would raise a few eyebrows." He went to a back shelf and pulled three volumes. "If you'd allow me to make a gift of them, I would feel better about the state of our…acquaintance."

Harry felt a little strange about how the man was watching him but nodded anyway. "That's very generous of you Sir. Thank you."

"Meet me at the Centaur Cafe for lunch, and I'll have them for you." Lucius grinned and swept down the staircase, leaving a very confused Harry Potter behind him.

~~~~LHLHLHLHLH~~~~

Harry left a short while later and found the Centaur Café easily enough. He walked through the door of the posh looking café and was greeted by a friend red-headed witch. "Welcome to the Centaur Café. Do you have a reservation?" She asked kindly.

"I'm supposed to be meeting Mr. Malfoy?" Harry said, a bit sheepishly.

She grinned. "Ah, Mr. Potter, he's expecting you. Please come with me." The young witch led him through the dining room to a table on the back terrace. "I'll give you two a moment to decide what you'd like."

Harry nodded to the older wizard and sat down at the table. "Why doesn't anyone find it strange that I'm meeting you for lunch?" He had to admit, the lack of reaction was odd. He looked around and saw they were alone on the terrace. It looked over a well tended garden with a fountain.

"While you may not be aware of it, we are actually related." Lucius sipped his glass of wine. "Your grandmother was my wife's great aunt." He explained. "Order what you'd like, Mr. Potter, lunch is my treat today."

"I really can't…I mean you've all ready apologized and bought me those books." Harry frowned, feeling uncomfortable owing the man anything. The thought of what the man might want made him shift a little uncomfortably.

"I insist." Lucius said. "Things between us are not how they should be, considering how little family you have left. I am willing to start fresh, if you are." Lucius said and nodded for Harry to look at the menu.

Harry opened it and looked over the menu, realizing he'd never eaten in a fancy restaurant before. How did you decide? "What do you normally order?" He asked, trying to sound more confident than he felt.

Lucius could see the boy was unsure and smiled gently. "They make an excellent steak sandwich with chips." He suggested. "I understand from the Minister that you're staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the remainder of your school holiday?" He enquired.

"Yes Sir, I had an accident with my uncle's sister and the Minister thought that some time apart might be beneficial." He said quietly. He was saved from further explanation by the arrival of a waiter who took their orders. He decided to try the steak sandwich and ordered a glass of milk to go with it.

Lucius smiled. "I'll have my usual Tom, and I think two chocolate soufflés for dessert. Mr. Potter would also like one of your deluxe hot chocolates." He said smoothly and handed the menus to his favorite waiter.

"Do you eat here often?" Harry asked.

"I usually take my lunch here when I am at the Ministry." He said. "My wife Narcissa, who is your second cousin I believe, has asked me to invite you to dinner this Saturday. I understand if you're not completely comfortable with the idea, but it is at a very nice restaurant in Muggle London." Lucius said.

"Sir, I promised Minister Fudge that I'd stay out of Muggle London. He was quite insistent." Harry said, pleased that he had an easy way to say no without being rude.

"I can clear it with the Minister." Lucius waved a hand dismissively. "And I do believe you and Draco could use the opportunity to perhaps move past this school-boy rivalry that you've been indulging in." He gave Harry a very paternal look. "What do you say?"

Harry swallowed nervously. "I guess dinner might be ok, if the Minister gives me permission." He couldn't help but think that the Headmaster would not be happy that he was speaking to this man.

"Excellent." Lucius said and their food was brought out to them. He kept conversation light while they ate, taking the time to really evaluate the boy across from him. He asked him about Quidditch and his classes, staying away from troubling topics. The Dark Lord was gaining power, and he knew it was a matter of time before he tried to return. Lucius and his wife had sat down and seriously discussed the potential outcomes from several avenues of action.

If they supported the madman, it was likely Draco would eventually be forced to take the dark mark. That was not an acceptable thing to Lucius. He would not allow his son's future to be destroyed by that. Supporting Dumbledore was equally distasteful. The meddlesome old coot had certainly done no favors for Severus, despite his years of loyal service, or was that servitude.

The other possibility had been Narcissa's idea. She had been very fond of her aunt Dorea Potter nee Black. She had suggested that siding with blood was preferable to any other option. From what he could see, the boy was frighteningly impressionable, eager for any attention offered. Even with their negative interaction last year, here he was enjoying a meal with him. He'd all ready sat Draco down and explained the importance of courting Potter's friendship this coming year, and how much depended on the boys forging at least a mutual respect.

As the desert was brought out, he watched Harry's eyes widen at the chocolaty concoction set down in front of him.

"Is this the first time you've had a soufflé?" Lucius asked, unsurprised when the boy nodded. "Ok, use your fork to poke the top, and then pour the sauce inside." He explained and showed the young wizard what to do.

Harry tried a bite then and neatly melted. "This is really good." He said.

"It's a nice treat, everyone once and a while." Lucius agreed. "I'm glad to be able to introduce you to it." He enjoyed his own. When they were finished he wiped his mouth and leaned back. "Now, I would ask that you not tell anyone of our meeting. There are those among your acquaintance that might feel the need to interfere."

"Like the Headmaster and the Weasley family?" Harry guessed.

"Indeed." Lucius sighed. "I honestly never knew how dangerous the diary was, Mr. Potter. I'd been told it was simply going to cause a little trouble for the Weasley family, and possibly embarrass the Headmaster. I am a father, and endangering a child is not something I would ever willingly do." He met Harry's eyes. "However, I doubt anyone will believe that." He allowed a bit of cynicism leak into his voice.

Harry held Lucius' intense gaze and found himself nodding. He understood too well that people's prejudices often controlled their opinions. "Still…you did end up hurting Ginny." He said. "And while I appreciate the gifts you've given me, it's really her that you should be apologizing to." Harry said.

Lucius grinned then. "How do you think the Weasley's won the Daily Prophet Galleon Draw?" He said with a sly smirk. "My family holds stocks at the Prophet, Mr. Potter. Your family did as well, as a matter of fact. I may have called in a favor or two."

Harry blinked in shock and then smiled. "They would never have taken the money from you directly." It was a very Slytherin move, and Harry found it rather ingenious.

"Certainly not, no matter how much they might need it." Lucius said simply. "I also made provisions for Miss Weasley's medical costs at St. Mungo's. They merely told Arthur that the school was covering the bill because she was injured on school property." He explained the backroom maneuverings he'd had to do.

Harry nodded and came to a decision. "What time is dinner on Saturday?" He asked, willing to accept that Malfoy was trying to change. If he didn't at least give him the benefit of the doubt, he'd be no better than the idiots that had ostracized him last year at school.

"We'll be picking you up at the Leaky Cauldron at 6:15 sharp. Do you have clothing suitable for a muggle upscale restaurant?" He asked.

The teen colored a bit and looked down. "Not really."

"Stop in to Twilfit & Tattings this week. I'll make sure they are aware of what you'll require." He smiled kindly, resolving to do a little digging into Mr. Potter's home life. He'd assumed the boy had been wearing his school robes simply because he'd been unsure about wizard customs for casual dress, not out of necessity.

"I…thank you." He said quietly, feeling rather embarrassed that the man seemed to know that he didn't have much.

"Now, I have a meeting at the Ministry this afternoon, so I am afraid I must say goodbye for today." Lucius stood and smiled. "But I will owl you later in the week with the Minister's answer about a supervised outing."

Harry stood as well. "I'll keep an eye open for your letter Mr. Malfoy." He said and they walked out of the Café together.

Lucius smiled and headed off on his way, the smile fading from his lips. He'd been given a lot to think about and knew that Narcissa could help him parse through it. He had serious concerns about the child's home life, and not for the first time he wondered why in the name of Merlin the boy had been sent to Muggles.

His steps took him to Gringott's first. The Goblins were an integral part of the wizard financial world, they were also the keepers of all wills and property documents. He headed down a corridor to the records department. "Gorehung." He nodded to the goblin behind the desk. "I require a copy of the Potter's last will and testament." He'd worked hard to establish rapport with the little creatures, and every now and then it came in handy.

The Goblin looked at Lucius for a long moment. "Very well, Lord Malfoy." He said and then got off his stool and went to the stacks of ledgers. He returned a short time later and handed it to Lucius. "The will is on file, but was not executed…by degree of the Wizengamot."

Lucius frowned. "I see." He took the sheaf of papers and nodded. "Thank you for your assistance." He went to sit in the lounge and opened the copy of the will and began to read, his frown deepening. The will was very clear, and he could not understand how the Wizengamot had been able to challenge and subvert the Potter's final wishes, especially as regarded their heir.

Harry J. Potter was to have been awarded to the guardianship of Sirius Black, his godfather. If he was in any way unable to care for the boy there was a list of several people in order of preference that could raise the child. The guardian's were to have a monthly stipend to be spent on the child's care. It was reasonable and the people on the list were well respected within the community. He could find no fault with any of the names on the list, with the exception of Black himself.

He looked them over again. After Sirius Black had been Alice & Frank Longbottom, Andromeda & Theodore Tonks, Amelia Bones, and lastly Severus Snape. He blinked at the last name in a bit of shock and then reminded himself that ultimately Severus and Lily had been inseparable until that unfortunate incident in fifth year. They clearly had reconciled sometime after. He tucked the papers away and used one of the public floos to return to the Manor.

Narcissa was in the study, writing a letter when he entered. He went over and kissed his wife's neck and smiled. "Whom are you writing to, my dear?" He asked and smiled against her skin.

"Slyphie Greengrass." She smiled and set her quill down. "I am inviting her for tea next week. How did your meeting go with my young cousin?" She turned and arched an elegant eyebrow at her husband.

"The meeting itself went well, and he has agreed to dinner with the family. I'll simply need Fudge to agree to it, since he made the child promise not to venture into Muggle London, a small matter." He shrugged and moved to sit down in his chair. "I do believe that we may need to do a little investigating into Mr. Potter's home situation. I have suspicions that it is rather lacking."

"Poor dear." She said. "I'm certain we have friends that can look into that, discreetly of course." Narcissa considered. "What about that muggle barrister you keep on retainer for the businesses?" She suggested.

"Clarence?" Lucius considered and then nodded. "He can certainly be trusted to keep this quiet. I'll pay him a visit later in the week and make the arrangements." He made a mental note to see the man on Thursday morning after his lunch with the Minister. "Also, I obtained a copy of the Potter's will. It seems the Wizengamot over-ruled the will in regards to Mr. Potter's guardianship, placing him with Muggles over the named magical guardians. Even our dear friend Severus was on the list…though admittedly the last in line." He chuckled, imagining how his friend would curse and rage if he was made aware of that little tidbit of information.

"Oh dear." Narcissa winced a little. "I must admit, I never saw Severus as a paternal figure." She chuckled and stood, going to pour them both a glass of wine. "If the child is truly in a deplorable home situation, perhaps we should maneuver for guardianship?" She looked to her husband. "After all, we have a son his age and are more than financially able to care for a second child. We certainly have the political clout at the moment, there really wouldn't be a better time to move on it. Make Severus a secondary guardian, in deference to the Potter's wishes." She smiled sweetly.

Lucius stood and walked over to his wife, kissing her softly. "I do love it when you plot." He stroked her back. "I can test the waters, but the boy might well end up with your sister Andromeda, or Amelia Bones. However, if we are the brokers of getting him into a better home, the boy will likely feel grateful. A little work with Draco befriending him could see the boy in our care more as well, and open to our influence." Lucius grinned.

He and Cissy might not have a traditional marriage, but they were an unstoppable political force. It had been an arranged marriage to bring the Malfoy and Black lines together, nothing more and nothing less. They had been strangers on their wedding day, passing acquaintances at best. He did not love her, not as many men doubtlessly loved their wives, but he enjoyed her company. The both sought their pleasures elsewhere, but always with the utmost discretion, appearances mattered.

"It's a lovely plan my darling." She grinned. "Now, I'm going to post my letter and then get dressed for dinner. The Parkinsons and Bulstrodes are coming for dinner. I had Tippy set out your pewter dress robes for you." She said and moved back, going to her desk to retrieve her letter for Lady Greengrass.

It was time to start seriously planning Draco's betrothal, so she was going to start evaluating the young ladies. With their new planned direction, it was likely that they'd need to look beyond their usual circle and marry into a light family. They would at least need to appear to be considering their usual allies first, if they wanted to avoid conflict.

Lucius watched her leave the study and smiled to himself. It would be an interesting game, especially with the headmaster in play.

~~~~TBC~~~~

.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This Harry is lot less sure of his place in the world than he appears in cannon. I've taken some liberties with his relationships with Hermione and Ron, simply because I don't think he'd have so quickly forgotten how even they had doubted him the year before.

"_Men should be either treated generously or destroyed." ~ Machiavelli_

~~~~LHLHLHLHLHLHLH~~~~

Harry sighed, looking at himself in the mirror. He had to admit he looked very good. The old wizard at Twilfit & Tattings had been professional and patient with Harry. He'd been pleasantly surprised that the man hadn't fawned over him because of his scar. He hated that more than anything. The old man had chosen a dark green shirt, to compliment his eyes and a simple black suit. Shiny leather dress shoes and black dress socks had completed his new outfit.

An owl had arrived from the Minister himself, giving Harry permission to attend dinner with the Malfoy's. It had cautioned him, however, against wandering away from their protection. He'd almost been hoping that the Minister would forbid him to go, so that he'd have an easy way out of this. He felt uncomfortable sneaking around on the Headmaster, and knew full well the man would not approve.

Though to be fair, the Headmaster had certainly not done him any favors last year. The only group in the entire school that had remained consistent in their treatment of Harry had been the bloody Slytherins. Even Ron and Hermione had watched him with a kind of wariness towards the end of the year. So far this summer he'd received only a single letter from each of them, and both had been rather brief. Harry sighed and smoothed his hands down the front of his shirt. Perhaps he should have just let the hat put him into Slytherin. Maybe he'd have been happier there.

He tried one last time to straighten his unruly hair and went downstairs. As he stepped off the stairs case, Lucius Malfoy himself entered the Leaky Cauldron. He was wearing a dark, charcoal grey suit and carried his ever-present cane. His cool features warmed into a smile as he saw Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I almost didn't recognize you." It was true, the scruffy looking teen had transformed into a stylish, young, pure-blood heir with a simple change of clothing. The hair was a bit of a lost cause, but that could be managed later. All in all, it was a promising start. "Narcissa and Draco are waiting on us in the car."

"Thank you Sir." Harry smiled a little at the praise and fell into step with the older wizard as they left the wizard pub. Waiting at the curb was a handsome black limousine. The chauffer opened the door for them.

Harry slipped in first and scooted across to sit by the far window. Across from him sat an extremely beautiful woman, who could only be Draco's mother. She gave him a warm smile and a nod. Draco was sitting at her side, dressed all in black.

"Mr. Potter, may I present my wife, Lady Malfoy." He said as he slipped into the limo and settled back against his seat. "Cissy dear, this is your young cousin, Mr. Harry Potter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Malfoy." Harry said nervously, not wanting to mess up and offend the woman.

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Potter. Such pleasant manners…you remind me very much of your mother." She said kindly as the limo moved away from the curb and slid into traffic.

"You knew my mother?" Harry brightened a bit.

"Only a little, in passing, while we were at school. We had several classes together in our NEWT years." Narcissa chuckled, as if remembering her school days. "Now, her best friend was actually Severus Snape, your potion's master. If you'd truly like to know more, perhaps I could ask him to speak with you?" She offered.

Draco snorted and then stilled under a thunderous glare from his father. "What? Everyone knows Professor Snape hates Potter." He sneered.

"It's true," Harry sighed, "he's had it out for me since my very first potions class."

"I imagine seeing you is painful for him, Mr. Potter. Severus was the one who discovered you and your family after the Dark Lord's attack that night." Lucius said softly. "He and I are close friends; I will have a little talk with him about it." He promised.

"That's very kind of you, Sir." Harry said, a little uncomfortable under Draco's gaze.

"So, how's your summer been, Potter?" Draco made himself ask, aware of his mother watching him from the corner of her eye.

"Other than a couple weeks at the beginning of hols, it's been great. I've gotten to explore Diagon Alley. I even finished all my summer assignments early." Harry said. "How about you?" He asked in turn. It was weird talking to Draco like this, but Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had been so nice that he should at least try.

"Quiet mostly, Mother and I took a trip to Paris but Father was too busy with business to join us." Draco said. "I've also been busy with some tutors that mother insisted on." He made a bit of a face.

"Draco, there is nothing wrong with learning to dance. All young gentlemen should learn." Narcissa chided him, making her son's cheeks flame red.

"Cissy, don't embarrass the boy in front of his classmate." Lucius chuckled.

Harry just smiled, feeling envious of the clear affection between the Malfoys. It was something he'd never have. "I think it's great. I mean, your mum probably plans lots of balls and parties, so at least you'll know what you're doing." Harry interjected, a little hesitantly.

"I guess you're right." Draco muttered. "I'd still rather be playing Quidditch." He grumbled.

Harry nodded, shocked that there was actually something they agreed on.

"Ah, youth." Lucius smiled. "One day you'll be interested in chasing more than snitches, boys." He winked at the two, unsurprised when they both made a face.

Narcissa just smiled benevolently. "You know darling, perhaps Mr. Potter might like to come to the Manor for an afternoon before school goes back in. You could show him the pitch Draco, and I know I would enjoy watching the two best seekers at Hogwarts practice." She flattered both boys.

Harry ducked his head at the praise, coloring a bit.

Draco frowned, having expected Potter to boast and soak up the praise like a sponge. "He is good, for a Gryffindor." He admitted, grudgingly under his father's steely gaze. "Would you like to come flying, Potter?" He asked.

"I'd like that." Harry said and reached a hand over. "Truce?"

Draco couldn't help but compare it to how he'd offered his hand to Potter, and been rejected. He reached out and grasped it firmly, like his father had taught him. "Truce." He agreed.

"I'm proud of you both." Lucius said, letting them see the approval in his expression. "It is never an easy thing to move past a negative first impression. I hope you both realize how much you have to learn from one another." He couldn't help but lecture the two a little.

The boys were saved from further conversation as the limo arrived at the restaurant, and the door was opened.

"Ah, here we are." Lucius smiled and exited the limo first, steadying the two boys when they got out a bit more awkwardly. Draco moved to stand to the side with Harry while his father assisted Narcissa in exiting the limo.

Harry couldn't help but stare a little as Lady Malfoy unfolded herself elegantly from the limo. She straightened and slipped her arm through her husband's and leaned ever so slightly into him, her free hand straightening the silken shawl around her shoulders. She looked like the glossy pictures Harry had seen of movie stars, on the front of his aunt's magazines. She barely looked real.

"Let's head inside boys." She said in passing, as if unaware of the effect she'd had on their guest.

"Your mum is…" Harry whispered to Draco as they followed the adults.

Draco smiled and nodded. "Dad says she's the most beautiful witch in the world." He repeated softly, clearly believing it.

Harry stayed in step with his former nemesis and decided that there was a lot he didn't know about the other boy. They were greeted by a man in a tuxedo who led them through the busy dinning room. Harry was suddenly very grateful for his new suit, realizing just how embarrassing it would have been to come to dinner in anything he owned. He would have hated to look like some poor relation.

Narcissa was being seated and noticed Harry fussing a bit with his jacket sleeve. She leaned over, as she'd arranged to sit next to him, and whispered. "Don't fuss dear, you look splendid." She said kindly. "The green really brings out your eyes." She tucked a particularly wild bit of hair behind his ear.

Harry colored instantly. "Thank you, Lady Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes a bit and picked up a menu, so he'd have something to look at other than his mother making a fuss over the other boy.

"That won't be necessary Draco." Lucius said smoothly. "As this is a special occasion, I'll be ordering for everyone tonight." He said.

"Yes father." Draco said, resisting the urge to pout. His father hated that. "Can Harry and I have a slice of chocolate, raspberry torte for dessert?" He asked politely. "I think he'd really like it." He winked at Potter. It was a fabulous dessert.

"Yes little dragon, I'm sure your father can order that for you." Narcissa smiled, a reward for her son's attempt at camaraderie.

"It sounds delicious." Harry smiled, adding his vote too.

"I know when I'm outnumbered." Lucius chuckled and ordered when the waiter came around. He wanted Harry to have a little taste of everything.

It was an incredible meal. Harry had been ordered a soup to start off with, and it had been sprinkled with sautéed wild mushrooms and elegant curls of parmesan cheese. It had almost looked too pretty to eat. There was lamb for the main course, with roasted parsnips, rainbow carrots, and an amazing sauce.

Narcissa had subtly shown Harry which utensils to use, without calling attention to him. He was a sweet boy, just woefully in need of a little guidance. It was also clear, to her, that he was starved for maternal affection.

"Do you not eat out often with your family, Harry? May I call you Harry?" She asked kindly, once Draco and Lucius were involved in a discussion about the latest pro quidditch season.

"Yes, you can call me Harry." He nodded in response and then considered what to say. "I usually stay home when the Dursley's go out, ma'am." He dropped his eyes, pushing his carrots around the plate a little.

"They're not fond of magic are they?" She said sympathetically.

Harry's head shake was automatic. "No ma'am, not at all."

"Harry." She started and then paused, looking a bit conflicted. "You do know that if there is something not right at home, that you should tell someone. Don't you?" She'd dropped her voice to keep anyone from overhearing them.

Harry's shoulders hunched a little. "No one ever listens." He whispered, throat tight.

"I would listen, Harry." She gently laid a delicate hand on his arm. "If you ever need to talk to someone, you are more than welcome to write to me. I promise, on my magic, to believe you. No matter what." She straightened and moved back, leaving him to think on that. Before Harry looked up, she shared a meaningful look with her husband.

"Mr. Potter, have you chosen your electives for the coming year?" Lucius asked smoothly, drawing the boy's attention.

"I chose Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination Sir." He said.

"Care of Magical Creatures can be an interesting elective." Narcissa smiled. "However, your mother took Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, all the way through to her NEWTS." She said.

"Really?" Harry said, having learned more about his mum tonight from the Malfoys than anyone had told him his whole life.

"She was exceedingly clever, and was Head Girl her last year at school, and if my memory is correct she finished near the top of all of her classes." Narcissa supplied the little bits of information she did recall about Lily Evans.

"I'll be taking Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures." Draco said. "It's ambitious to attempt three, but Professor Snape said they were very complimentary fields of study for Potions, Charms, and Defense." Draco added, seeing that his parents were trying to subtly influence Potter's academics.

"Do you think Professor McGonagall would let me change my course selections if I wrote to her?" Harry wondered.

"I can see no reason why she would discourage you from bettering yourself, academically." Lucius smiled.

Harry nodded and was distracted as dessert was brought out.

"I understand you celebrated your birthday just a couple weeks ago, Mr. Potter." Lucius said. "We wanted to get you a little something, late as it may be."

Draco pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Happy Birthday, Harry." He made himself use Potter's first name.

Harry took the small box and smiled, genuinely. "Thank you Draco, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

"You're welcome, now open it." Narcissa smirked.

Harry opened it and had to work hard not to gape. It was a pocket watch, made of solid gold. On the front was the Gryffindor crest, and on the back was a family crest that he assumed was the Potter crest. He opened it and smiled, inside was inscribed _Property of H.J. Potter_. The timepiece itself was both a normal clock, and on the inside was a part more like the Weasley family clock. There were icons for Home, Class, Study, Mortal Peril, and even one that said Mischief. He stroked it and smiled softly.

"Thank you, this is brilliant." He really couldn't thank them enough.

"The minute you touched it, it keyed to your magic. It's charmed to be nearly indestructible and un-losable. A young wizard should always try to be punctual, so I'm sure you will find it useful." Lucius said.

"Yes Sir." Harry nodded and let Lucius show him how to fasten it to the little pocket in his jacket. "Thank you for inviting me, I've had a really nice time." He said, surprised that it was the truth. It was different than spending time with the Weasleys, not better or worse…just different.

"It was long overdue." Lucius said dismissively.

Harry settled in to finish his dessert.

~~~~LHLHLHLHLHLHLH~~~~

By the time Lucius walked Harry back into the Leaky Cauldron, Harry was full and sleepy.

"Goodnight, Mr. Malfoy." He said politely stifling a yawn.

"Goodnight, Mr. Potter. You'd best get to bed." Lucius said and nodded in return. As Harry went up the stairs to his room Lucius shifted his gaze to Tom, the barkeep. He headed over to the counter. "Tom, who's covering the boy's bill?" He asked.

"The Headmaster said to bill it to the boy's trust account." Tom said, clearly uncomfortable. "I don't think that's right, so I've been trimming the bill as much as I can."

"I'll be covering it Tom, a child shouldn't have to pay for his own lodgings." Lucius sighed and handed over a bag of galleons. "If we can keep this between us, I'd appreciate it. I wouldn't want the child to feel uncomfortable." He said.

"Of course, Lord Malfoy, you know I can hold my tongue." He said. "It's probably not my place to say, but the poor lad has no decent clothes either. My elf Tippy says they're no more'n rags."

"I'll handle it." Lucius felt anger simmering deep inside. An heir to ancient and noble family, forced to live as a pauper. It was scandalous. "If you could pen a statement to that effect, it could be helpful to improving the boy's situation. I fear things are not as they should be at his home." He said sympathetically. "My son mentioned something this summer, and I feel it's my responsibility to try and help the boy."

"I'd be glad to. He's a good boy, you know? Real polite and respectful. I can't get my head around him not being properly looked after, especially after all his family did." Tom said.

Lucius nodded. "Thank you Tom." He said and left the Leaky Cauldron, resolved to do what he could to get the Headmaster's claws out of the boy…so he could sink his own in place.

~~~~LHLHLHLHLHLHLH~~~~

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Warning for mature situations, it's rated M for a reason.

"_Everyone sees what you appear to be, few experience what you really are." ~ Machiavelli_

~~~~LHLHLHLHLHLH~~~~

"So, are you going to tell me why I'm really here, Lucius?" Morwenna propped herself up on an elbow and arched a dark eyebrow at the handsome wizard in her bed. He'd sent an invitation for a 'meeting', and a portkey to this apartment.

"Can't I just have missed you?" He teased and stroked a finger along her hip, a playful smile tugging at his lips. The act fooled no one, but it was a necessary part of the game.

"I know you better than that." She snorted and moved, straddling his waist and looking down at him. "I do wonder though, what could I possibly do for you? I'm head of the Department of Family Services, but I highly doubt anyone's leveled a complaint against you and Narcissa. I don't think there's anyone in our world that suicidal." She stroked her fingers down his chest. Her long hair fell around her body, waves of black silk that highlighted rather than hid anything from view.

"I need you to open a formal investigation into the home situation of one of Draco's classmates. It needs to be done quietly." Lucius said, enjoying the view of the beautiful witch on top of him. Morwenna was nearly ten years his junior, and from a minor pure-blood family. She was however, uncommonly gifted in politics and had risen to the top of her own department in only five years at the Ministry. More than that, he knew she'd be a welcome ally in his move to strike a new order of things.

"And which child would this be?" She asked as she scraped a nail over his nipple.

"Harry Potter." Lucius' expression never faltered.

Morwenna chuckled and leaned down to kiss Lucius. "So, at the conclusion of this formal investigation, am I to assume you want custody?" She asked and nipped his bottom lip.

"As ever, you see things as I do." Lucius smirked. "And in return, I would owe you a favor." He said, running a single fingertip down her spine.

"You most certainly will." She said and moved back, off of him. "I'll open the investigation and if I find sufficient evidence to remove the boy from his muggle relations, we can discuss my price." She got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

Lucius remained relaxing in her bed. "There are times I wonder if you aren't Salazaar made flesh again." She was one of the most shrewd, calculating women he'd ever known.

"Hopefully I'm better looking." She threw the comment over her shoulder and started the shower. She had a lot of work to do if she was to pull this off without the Headmaster stopping her. She closed her eyes and let the hot water cascade over her body. She would need all her cards in place before Dumbledore got wind of what she was doing, so that she could push through the guardianship before he could amass any forces to stop her.

Lucius paused at the door of the bathroom and smiled, watching her through the glass. He appreciated her on many levels, aesthetically she was exquisite. Morwenna was petite and curvy, in all the right places. Her vibrant blue eyes could drive even the coldest man to distraction. More so than the physical, Lucius loved her mind. She was cool, calculating, and supremely Slytherin in her sensibilities. He moved then and slipped into the shower with her, determined to make the most of their afternoon tryst, now that business had been dealt with.

~~~~LHLHLHLHLHLHL~~~~

Morwenna looked at the door of number 4, Privet Drive and repressed a shudder. She was quite used to dealing with muggles but something about this house was utterly depressing in its mediocrity. There was absolutely nothing to distinguish it from any other home on the street. She took a breath and strode up the drive and raped sharply on the door. She'd dressed as a muggle today, in a dark blue business suit and matching heels. No need to alarm the neighbors, after all. She was also certain that Dumbledore would have a watcher in the neighborhood and she did not want to draw any undue attention to herself.

Petunia opened the door, confused by the woman on her doorstep. "May I help you?" she asked warily. The woman had an air of authority around her, though she couldn't imagine what she wanted.

"Mrs. Dursely?" Morwenna smiled charmingly. "I'm from the Department of Family Services, and I was wondering if we could have a little chat." She asked and then lowered her voice. "From the Ministry of Magic, that is."

Petunia's eyes darted immediately to see if anyone was watching. "That unnatural child is not here." She whispered furiously.

"I am fully aware of that, and unless you want me to make a scene, I suggest that we go inside and discuss this like rational adults." Morwenna said realizing that this woman was anything but rational.

"Fine." The woman snapped and gestured the woman inside, all but slamming the door behind them. "Now what do you want? We promised that man, Fudge, that we'd take him back next summer so long as weren't bothered."

"I'm here because there has been a formal complaint lodged about the treatment the boy has received while in your care. It's my job to investigate all such claims." She explained calmly, growing more and more concerned with each moment.

"Complaints! We give that good-for-nothing freak a roof over his head, and food off our table and he tell lies about us?" Petunia ranted, incensed.

"I see." Morwenna frowned and pulled her wand out. "Petrificus totalis." She cast and shook her head. She left the woman standing there and began her investigation of the house. She frowned at the sight of locks on the outside of one of the bedroom doors and upon inspection, it was clear this was Mr. Potter's bedroom. She noted the rickety state of the furniture and Spartan nature of the room, especially in comparison to the one across the hall. In her tour of the home she found not a single photograph of the Potter boy. She was coming to realize that Lucius was correct; the boy did need to be removed from this place.

Any lingering doubts she had were erased as she came into the kitchen and cast _priori memorea. _It was a spell designed to reveal the negatives memories of a home. Pain, acts of cruelty, and violence left a stain, and could be called up by someone that knew what they were looking for. Before her eyes she watched a small, dark-haired child being manhandled, struck, berated and hauled off to a dark little cupboard beneath the stairs. Horrified she went to look at the cupboard and found a moth-eaten old crib mattress and another lock on the outside. She continued to watch the parade of events and had to quell her rage. She watched the boy, too small to see the top of the stove burn himself, only to be struck with the hot frying pan and berated for burning the bacon. By the end of it, she had to wipe tears off her face and she took several minutes to compose herself.

She went out to the hallway and ended the spell on Mrs. Durseley. "You, madam, will sit down and listen very carefully to what I have to say." She said and backed the woman into the living room at wand point. "I've seen every dirty little secret this house has to offer and you are very lucky that I haven't cursed you within an inch of your miserable life." Her blue eyes were intense. "Instead you are going to sign this document, waiving any rights you have to the guardianship of Harry Potter. He will never return to this house again, and you are never to seek him out. If I ever find out that you have tried to contact him, I will personally bring you up on charges of child abuse. Is that in any way unclear?" She handed the woman a document.

"I sign this and we never have to see him again?" Petunia asked, and at the woman's nod she signed the paper. "You'll keep that man from contacting us as well?"

"Man?" Morwenna asked.

"Dumbledore…he forced us to take the brat in." She said and handed the document to the woman.

"When this is all said and done, he should not have any reason to contact you." Morwenna said and tucked the paper away in her briefcase. "Good day Mrs. Dursley." She nodded curtly and turned on her heel, leaving the house.

Once safely out of sight, she apparated back to her offices to begin drawing up the paperwork. She'd placed the memory of the visit in an official vial and made two copies. One would be stored with the file, the second in her department vault and the original would be placed somewhere safe. Given who the boy was, she had to be prepared for a battle on this one. She grabbed a piece of parchment and began a letter to Lucius.

_L,_

_Acting upon your request, I paid a visit to the home of the child in question. I was appalled at what I discovered and fear that things are much worse than you suspected. The child's guardian has ceded rights to the child; as such I will be considering applications for custody at this time. I will have to meet with the child, and take his statement, and then interview the candidates. I will inform you when we will meet to that end. Speak of this to no one; secrecy is our only ally at this time. _

_~M_

~~~~LHLHLHLHLHLH~~~~

Narcissa wandered down to the pitch and saw Draco running drills with his flying instructor. She sat down in her lounger and watched her son. She did love to watch him fly, there was always such a smile on his face when he was up there.

When he finally came down, he headed over to see her. "Mother." He said and kissed her cheek.

"You looked wonderful up there, little dragon." She smiled and offered him a lemon cake. "Did you enjoy your lesson with Master Davies?" She asked.

"I did, thank you mother." He said and smiled. "He gave me some good things to work on this year at school."

"Good. Now, have you written to Harry yet and invited him for a visit?" She asked.

"Not yet." Draco pouted and looked down. "Do I really have to, mother?"

"Draco, darling, we've spoken about this several times." She sat up and turned to face him fully. "Mr. Potter is an important figure in our society, regardless of your own personal feelings on the matter. Your father made certain mistakes when he was young, and unfortunately you will be judged by those mistakes unless you take pains to undo them. That means befriending Mr. Potter, and taking a more accepting stance towards muggleborns. I know it's not easy, little dragon, but the family is counting on you." She stroked his cheek. "Do you understand?"

Draco sighed, shoulders slumping. "I understand mother."

She leaned in and kissed his forehead. "That's my sweet boy." She smiled. "You will be a great man one day, and all great men are judged first by the company they keep. Do you really want to be judged by the likes of Crabbe and Goyle?" She made a bit of a face.

Draco nodded quietly. "I suppose you're right, mother." He sighed. "I'll go and write to him this afternoon." He promised.

"Thank you, darling." She smiled and relaxed back, sipping her tea. "We will also be having a Yule Ball this year, and I would like you to give careful thought about who you would like to invite as your date. Remember to consider what we've talked about this summer as well." She reminded her son.

"I will mother." He said quietly and finished his tea and cakes with her, trying to rework his thinking after years of listening to father rant about the muggleborns and blood-traitors. After tea he walked back up to the house with his mother and went to his bedroom to change out of his flying clothes.

Next he sat down at his desk and pulled out a sheet of parchment and began to draft a letter to Potter. He didn't want the boy to come over, but it would please his mother. He didn't know yet what game his father was playing but he was up to something.

_Dear Harry,_

_Look, I know I've been a prat the last couple of years but I just want to say that I'm sorry. I was angry that you didn't want to be my friend, and then jealous when you got put on the Quidditch team as a first year. My dad's right, we could gain more through friendship than we can by harping at each other all the time. So, let's try and start fresh. I'll try if you will. If you want to come on Thursday afternoon we can get in some flying and I can show you around the Manor a bit. _

_Let me know._

_Draco _

He sneered at the paper, but it was true. Potter had hurt his feelings and he'd all but sworn to make the other boy's life hell. Maybe mother was right, maybe it was time he started acting like a Slytherin instead of a spoilt brat.

~~~~LHLHLHLHLHLH~~~~

TBC


End file.
